


I like you best when you shut up

by emmis_slemmis



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Butts, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, jeonghan's a horny little asshole, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmis_slemmis/pseuds/emmis_slemmis
Summary: For some weird reason, Joshua has always loved having his fingers inside Jeonghan. Well, maybe it’s not that weird. Jeonghan does have a great ass.





	I like you best when you shut up

**Author's Note:**

> I write way too much smut. I swear, like half my works in process are smutty.

“M-hm,” Jeonghan sighs, his muscles relaxing under Joshua’s hands. Joshua uses two fingers on each hand to rub on Jeonghan’s sides, right underneath the ribs, and he barely chokes back a moan.

“Wanna put those fingers to good use?”

Joshua’s fingers stutters at sides, like he somehow didn’t expect Jeonghan to make that suggestion. Or maybe he was anticipating it. Yeah, Jeonghan thinks. Probably that last one.

For some weird reason, Joshua has always loved having his fingers inside Jeonghan. Well, maybe it’s not _that_ weird. Jeonghan _does_ have a great ass. Maybe not as big as Seokmin’s or Seungkwan’s, but great nonetheless. Still, though. Even their first time together, Jeonghan remembers, Joshua spent an awfully long time on the foreplay. He claimed it was because he wanted to make sure Jeonghan was properly stretched, but honestly, he was enjoying himself _far_ too much for that to be true.

Still, it’s not like Jeonghan’s complaining. Joshua _is_ usually _very_ good at what he enjoys, after all.

“We probably shouldn’t,” Joshua denies, and goes back to stroking and pressing on Jeonghan’s back. “The members will hear.”

It’s true, all eleven of them are home, and the dorm walls are stupidly thin. Most of them are probably asleep; they’re not really supposed to wake up for another thirty minutes. However, it’s still risky.

Jeonghan wets his lips. “I’ll be quiet. I promise.”

Joshua inhales, his weight shifts slightly from his hands to where he’s seated at Jeonghan’s lower back. Oh, how he wishes Joshua sat just a little bit further down. If he did, Jeonghan would probably have a _much_ easier time convincing him.

He turns his head to look over his shoulder and flashes a smile; one he _knows_ makes Joshua weak in the knees. Albeit poorly, he can see Joshua’s face from this angle, and how his eyes narrow and his lips press together when he decides to give in. His smile grows into a full-blown grin as Joshua leans forward and across his back to kiss him on the lips. It’s a bit of an awkward angle, with Jeonghan lying down and craning his head both up and backwards, but it’s definitely still good.

“Where’s the lube?” Joshua asks him, like he doesn’t know already. Well, to be fair, Jeonghan does sometimes forget it other places, but that’s not important.

“Bedside tabl- No wait! It’s in my bag.”

Joshua scoffs and stands up to walk across the room. Jeonghan takes the opportunity to check Joshua out, the way his shoulders flex as he digs through Jeonghan’s bag, and how the sweatpants he sleeps in squeeze around his butt when he crouches. And, boy, is it a pretty sight.

“Jeonghan,” Joshua says and turns around, “There’s nothing here.”

Jeonghan’s eyebrows twitch upwards in tune with the corners of his lips.

“Oops. It must be in the drawer, after all.”

Joshua’s eyes narrow, but Jeonghan can tell he’s doing a lot not to smile. It’s easy to spot because, even though his mouth is pressed into a line, his lower lids are bunched up even more than usual. It’s so pretty, Jeonghan thinks, the way his eyes cover half way every time he’s happy.

Jeonghan presses his face into the pillow when Joshua approaches to dig through the drawer, the cotton muffling his giggles.

Joshua snorts. “You’re so lame.”

Jeonghan flips onto his back and grins. He can’t help it, really.

Joshua is smiling as well as he climbs back onto the bed and kisses Jeonghan on the lips. It’s a hotter kiss this time, as Joshua nips on Jeonghan’s lower lip and takes it into his mouth to suck on it. Jeonghan opens his mouth, slightly, enough for Joshua to be able to lick into his mouth. Jeonghan raises his hands to Joshua’s neck, and holds onto it as they kiss. He’s getting hotter, and lifts his hips, grinding them into Joshua’s. Joshua’s cock is just starting to harden, but he can still feel it, sliding against his own half-hard. Jeonghan only kisses him more fiercely when he feels Joshua moan into his mouth.

Joshua pulls away, eyes lidded and lips swollen.

“Turn over.”

Jeonghan flips over again, back onto his stomach, and blushes. It’s not often Joshua takes control, and Jeonghan has to admit that when he does, it turns him on to no bounds.

Joshua’s hands travel underneath his sleeping shirt, dragging it upwards and exposing his back. Lips press against his spine as Joshua’s hands slide underneath him, to caress his chest and abdomen. Jeonghan shivers as Joshua nips on his skin and his fingers touch by his nipples.

“C’mon, get on with it,” Jeonghan provokes, a little distracted by the feather-light touches on his areolas.

Joshua hums. “Impatient, much?”

“Yeah, well, unless you want all the members to hear us when they wake up, you should get started already.”

Than shuts Joshua up, and Jeonghan thinks that maybe he won this round. Until, that is, Joshua hooks his fingers in the elastic band of his boxers and drag them down his thighs so quick that it would be uncomfortable. Would be.

“You should be quiet,” Joshua hums again, and somehow manages to make it sound more sweet than dominant. Joshua has a talent for doing just that.

Jeonghan dutifully shuts up, and only sighs again when he feels Joshua’s hands caressing his ass, squeezing. One of his thumbs slides down the cleft, and presses slightly against his rim. Jeonghan pushes back slightly at the touch, wanting more of it, but at the same time whines out at the thought of being dry-fucked by Joshua’s fingers.

“Shh, I’ve got you,” Joshua coos at him, pressing yet another kiss against his spine.

Jeonghan shifts his elbows on the sheets and clears his throat. “Will you hurry up, please? I want it.”

Some of Joshua’s warmth leaves for a moment, and Jeonghan smiles at the sound of a bottle cap popping open.

“Yeah, you do,” Joshua growls, a sound that only ever comes out when he’s got Jeonghan on his knees.

A finger presses back against his entrance, properly lubed up this time, and Jeonghan mewls. Joshua doesn’t go in straight away, rather takes some time to tease Jeonghan. His finger presses down on his rim a couple times, so close to entering but never really does. Jeonghan arches his back and pushes back his hips, in a sort of desperate attempt to feel more.

“ _Please_ , Jisoo,” he whines, loudly. He can practically _feel_ Joshua’s grin at the back of his head, but doesn’t really take any time to react as Joshua’s finger finally, _finally_ , enters him.

Joshua takes it slow, only working in to the first knuckle at first. He waits until Jeonghan is, according to himself, more than loose enough before going down to the second. But while Jeonghan is impatient, and wants it faster, he knows Joshua enjoys taking his time. Joshua loves watching Jeonghan want and squirm on his finger, more than he likes to admit himself.

“More, Jisoo, please,” Jeonghan pleads, getting more and more impatient by the seconds. He moans when Joshua pushes his whole index finger inside, all the way down to the last knuckle. It’s so good, the stretch, even if it’s just a little bit.

Joshua’s fingers are slim, but they’re _long_ and _knobby_ and calloused to perfect hardness at the tips. Jeonghan absolutely adores the feeling of them, whether they’re brushing through his hair, tracing patterns on his skin or are spreading him open and filling him up, like now.

“My, are you needy today,” Joshua breathes out and crooks his finger inside, making Jeonghan whimper slightly and spread his thighs further in an attempt at inviting more of Joshua into him. The tip of a second finger brushes against his rim and Jeonghan doesn’t even bother pretending like he doesn’t arch his hips in order to feel more of it. Joshua clicks his tongue. “Have patience, darling.”

Jeonghan pushes back more determinedly. “Patience is for the weak minded, dear.”

A single chuckle slips out of Joshua. His unoccupied hand curls around Jeonghan’s thigh, right where fatty muscle meets the sensitive skin of his groin. It’s been a while since they’ve been like this, Jeonghan muses while he’s trying to concentrate on Joshua’s hands. Way too long, judging by how unusually sensitive he is. Between practicing, performing and being around the other members there isn’t a lot of time to be intimate, and it isn’t unheard of that Jeonghan sometimes wishes he could just tell the other members, “sorry, we’re gonna fuck”, and drag Joshua with him to the nearest closet for a quickie.

Joshua’s finger slips out of him almost entirely, and Jeonghan is in the middle of a whine when it’s pushed back in, this time with his middle finger as well. His thighs quiver just a bit, and he shifts to a more comfortable position, legs a bit more spread. The change drives the digits just a little deeper, and Jeonghan has to press a hand against his lips to choke down a moan. Joshua’s fingers are so close to his prostate, circling around it ever so softly.

Feathery kisses are pressed against his spine, and he arches up towards them, craving more than the more gentle display of affection.

“Hurry up,” Jeonghan drawls into his palm, his patience wearing thin at the constant teasing. “The other will wake up soon.”

Joshua hums, and not one second later, his fingers are pressing right onto Jeonghan’s prostate, pushing down and gliding over it. Jeonghan can barely think over how good it feels.

“You must have been really horny, huh?” Joshua hums, and Jeonghan swears he would punch him if he could when Joshua just barely ghosts the hand on his thigh along the side of his dick. But no, the only reaction he’s able of is an almost painful hitch of breath into the crook of his elbow. “How long have you been waiting for this, Hannie?”

This time, he doesn’t take his time. After only moments, he presses in finger number three, and Jeonghan whine is guttural and deep, building up from the very pit of his arousal and finally spilling over at his mouth. The stretch is good, _so good_. The faint sting combined with the almost overwhelming pleasure inside is enough to make him bite down on the pillow in front of him and fuck his own hips back on Joshua’s fingers for more.

Someone starts shouting somewhere in the dorm, and Joshua stills his fingers, but doesn’t pull them out. “Should we-“

“Don’t you dare stop, Hong Jisoo!” Jeonghan growls into the back of his hand. He’s so close, and he knows that he’s just about to come. Joshua hesitates for a second, caressing the back of Jeonghan’s thigh. Jeonghan loses his breath for a second when he suddenly starts moving again. His movements are much more powerful now, nearly knocking Jeonghan off his elbows. His would-be moans are cut off with every thrust, making them more like hiccups, spilling into his palm.

Joshua’s free hand pinches a little bit of the meat on the back of his thigh and he’s putting all his strength into his fingers, slamming them into Jeonghan’s prostate until he sees white, and mumbles lowly to himself. “God, you so _fucking_ pretty like this, Jeonghannie. All white, and red, and stretched out so prettily for me.”

Familiar heat builds itself up in Jeonghan’s stomach, and he ruts his hips more. There are now definitely people walking around the dorm, but Jeonghan finds that he isn’t really that scared of anyone seeing them. In fact, it’s kind of a turn: the image of one of their members walking in, only to see them like this; Jeonghan with Joshua’s fingers so far up his ass he could pass out.

His thighs start to shake, and Jeonghan knows that he can’t keep himself for much longer. He can make out the sound of Joshua jerking himself off behind him, and if anything, the image only brings him even closer to his finish. His own cock twitches against his stomach, thick, purple and angry, dripping down on the sheets beneath him. Jeonghan stares at it, almost like in wonder, before reaching his own hand down to stroke it. It doesn’t take more than an almost embarrassing two strokes before Jeonghan is coming all over himself and his hand. Joshua’s fingers grind down on his prostate all through his high, and oversensitive as he is, he can’t bring himself to produce more than shaky breaths.

He can hear Joshua’s grunt as he comes too, and feel his cum all over his lower back.

They both collapse onto the mattress, Joshua on top of him. Jeonghan turns his head, as good as he can, and reaches for Joshua’s face to kiss him. Joshua smiles against his lips, and looks at him sweetly when he pulls away.


End file.
